Legend of Sleepy Hollow my version
by scooter2
Summary: Ichabod cames to Sleepy Hollow to be the new school master. He'll being told ghost tales, but one them is true.
1. Legend of Sleepy Hollow

**Hi fans of Sleepy Hollow. I'm a fan to so here's a fanfiction of my version. I don't own anything but, my OC's. Also I had help from the "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (Rabbit Ears, 1988)" version so what ever happens picture it like that.**

Do you believe in ghosts? Well some people do and for good reason. If you travel up the Hudson River from noisy and crowded New York City you will come to a cozy little valley, hidden away among high hills where time seems to have stopped. I've heard that an old Indian chief cast a spell on the land. Weather it is true or not there certainly is an enchanted feeling that strange things will happen here, in fact everything is so dream like in this valley that it is known as Sleepy Hollow.

One day a stranger came to Sleepy Hollow named Ichabod Crane who came to be the new school master of the valley. Whenever a kid is being bad he would whack the kid with a stick.

"It may hurt now but, soon you will get used to it and thank me for this lesson." Ichabod said.

He wasn't a cruel man, he just believed in the old modo. When school hours were over he would walk some younger kids home, especially those who have pretty sisters or mothers that are good cooks. At farm places families would make sure that they prepare nice feasts for Ichabod sense he was a nice gentlemen. Ichabod was delighted to meet the young ladies who secretly admire him. Ichabod would visit the wise wives to hear the ghostly tales about ghosts and goblins. The most famous he heard was the story of when a Hessian trooper at the revolutionary war had his head blow off by a cannon.

"The trooper was buried in the church yard but, no one found his head." A woman told Ichabod. "His headless body rose from the grave and he rides looking for his lost head. He was now known as the Headless Horseman."

Ichabod had a fearful night walk home thinking he saw the Headless Horseman in every shadow he saw. By morning, the sun would chase the ghosts and goblins back to their lairs and everyone was free to go wherever they want.

Ichabod was summoned by old Baltus Van Tassel, The richest man in Sleepy Hollow.

"Baltus Van Tassel it is a pleasure to meet you." Ichabod said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Baltus said back.

"So this is your most prized procession, your farmland, barn and fields that are rightly yours." Ichabod said.

"No sir." Baltus corrected. "My most prized procession is my sweet daughter, Katrina Van Tassel."

Kartina appeared to Ichabod. She was so beautiful.

"Master Crane, father and I ask you to teach me singing lessons." Katrina pleaded.

Ichabod knew that she was more than just the perfect lady. He pictured the food she would offer, the house he would live in, the farmland he would own, marrying her would get him that.

"_I must somehow win the hand of Katrina Van Tassel._" Ichabod said in his head.

But he wasn't the only one with the eye on Katrina. There was also Brom Bones, the local hero of the Sleepy Hollow. Although he had courted her at some time, he never asked her for her hand. Some women have said that Katrina would have accepted. This was a situation for Ichabod. He desides to take Katrina to have singing lessons as an excuse to court her. Brom Bones was interested in the new man in town until he heard about him and Katrina.

"Devil take that school master! Every time I go to the Van Tassels Ichabod Crane is there, singing with Katrina!" Brom Bones yelled to his friends. "I'll double that school master up and stick him on a shelf in his own schoolhouse!"

Suddenly they heard they heard a young voice say "Don't let it get to you Brom Bones."

Brom Bones and his friends saw a young 13 year old boy standing by a tree. Brom Bones wasn't the only local hero in Sleepy Hollow, there was a boy named Scotty Vierra Jr. the legend. He caught a lot of legendary pokemon: Entei, Cresselia, Deoxys, Heatran, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, Lugia, Celebi, Victini and even Darkrai. He also caught the rare colorful Metagross. Any Metagross was light blue with a gray X mark on it's face, but his Metagross was gray with a yellow X mark. Not just Legendary pokemon he also has Absol, Aipom, Beedrill, Butterfree, Burmy(sandy cloak), Castform, Combee, 3 Drifloons, Dusknoir, Drapion, Flareon, Lumineon, Gallade, Kirlia, Garchomp, Torterra, Hitmontop, Lombre, Lunatone, Luxray, Monferno, Ninjask, Prinplup, Roserade, Rotom, Seedot, Sneasel, Snorunt, Solrock, Staravia, Volbeat and his main partner Minun. He is also the guardian of the Red World Ring of Rage.

"You can't stop him from courting Katrina, besides she can pick who she wants." Scotty said.

"Who asked you? Brom Bones said.

"Dude don't get between them. Scotty said. "If she chooses you, great, if she chooses Ichabod, let it go."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Ichabod asked.

They all panicked in fear all let out a frightened "No!".

"So uh Master Crane…" Scotty started. Ichabod cut him off.

"Oh no need for that we're friends, you may call Ichabod." He said

"Ok, there's a party at the Van Tassels place next week and maybe you should come." Scotty finished.

"That sounds great!" Ichabod said.

Brom Bones was mad that a friend of his was getting along with the one stealing his beloved.

As the week went by Brom Bones and his gang were playing practical jokes on Ichabod. They put a skunk in the compartment on his podium, unscrewed a shelf which made it fall and the biggest one of all, when Scotty was about to have some tea before walking with his pokemon Brom Bones put laxatives in it. Scotty drank it and he and his gang went walking. They went down the path that led to the schoolhouse, Scotty felt like he had to use the bathroom real bad, but the only bathroom near by was the schoolhouse bathroom. Scotty didn't want to disturb them, but he had no choice so he knocked and Ichabod let him in.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Scotty whispered.

"Be my guest." Ichabod replied.

Scotty quickly rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. Ichabod got back on his stand. Suddenly he heard the sounds of the 'bombs' that Scotty dropped in there. Ichabod waved his hand to brush the smell away.

"Oh you gotta be kidding." Ichabod said.

Scotty came out spraying the bathroom with the air freshener.

"Sorry Ichabod I don't know what got into me, I won't bother you again." Scotty said leaving.

But day after day Brom Bones put laxatives in Scotty's tea and always before a walk, plus the nearest bathroom was always at the schoolhouse and one week later Scotty officially stunk up the place. Once Friday class ended the children came out all holding their noses. The last to come out was Ichabod and sprayed the schoolhouse with air freshener while coming out. Once he did he took a huge breath, relieved to be out of there.

The party was tonight and Ichabod spent at least a half hour getting ready, making sure he was perfect. He borrowed a horse named Gunpowder to make it in time. He found everyone there in their best uniforms. He entered the house and found Scotty, Katrina and Baltus in the kitchen.

"Welcome Master Crane." Katrina greeted.

"Help yourself Crane." Baltus said offering his best pies. There were apple, peach and pumpkin pies.

"I don't know were to start." Ichabod said.

"Try one of each." Scotty suggested.

"Brillant!" Ichabod replied taking one slice of each. "Delicious."

"Wow cool!" Scotty yelled seeing something he liked. "I have friend who's Mom makes these."

The two friends sat down at ate. Scotty brought some Old Gateau for his pokemon.

"How exactly did you get all these pokemon?" Ichabod asked.

"It's a long story but I can tell you some." Scotty said. "I remember the time I found Volbeat in the forest at night. He was in an egg, but his flock forgot him and he hatched with no one around. I found him and he accepted me as a friend."

Ichabod saw Volbeat drink milk from a bottle which means he's still a baby. He petted him.

"He's a cute one." Ichabod said.

"I remember the time I battled Tobias in the sinnoh tournament who used Darkrai and Latios." Scotty said. "We had trouble at first, but we gave it our all and beat him and Tobias awarded me by giving me Darkrai and Latios."

"Wow!" Ichabod said.

"Also my Metagross lived in the mountains and he attacked everyone who came. Scotty continued. "I was walking until I saw Celebi and she went to the mountains out curiosity. I tried to warn her about Metagross when I found an egg that hatched into Burmy and he covered himself in sand. He came to help me stop Celebi when we realized Metagross was protecting another Metagross, so we helped him and that was when Metagross, Celebi and Burmy wanted to go with me."

Ichabod was impressed by these tales.

"I'm going to go get refreshments then I'll go dance. Want to join?" Ichabod asked.

"No thanks, you go ahead I can't dance." Scotty said.

"What a pity." Ichabod said walking away.

As Scotty drank his tea he heard Katrina's voice say "I don't really like that weird man". The sound of that made Scotty spit out his tea. He and his pokemon carefully listened.

"The plan is working out perfectly. Katrina said. "Once I keep this up Brom Bones will became jealous and he'll admit he likes me and we'll be together."

"Ah man." Scotty said.

Ichabod came and brought two glasses of champagne and was about to give one to Katrina when Scotty got in the way causing Ichabod to drop the glasses.

"Woops." Scotty said.

"Scotty what's your problem?" Ichabod asked.

"You can't dance with her, she says your really weird and she's only using you to make Brom Bones jealous!" Scotty yelled.

"Please excuse us ladies." Ichabod said dragging Scotty away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ichabod I'm telling you the truth she's using you." Scotty said.

"She wouldn't do that." Ichabod corrected.

"I heard it perfectly sir, you gotta believe me." Scotty pleaded.

"Scotty please just….. leave me alone." Ichabod said hesitantly.

He went to go dance with Katrina. Brom Bones sat down at the corner watched angrily. Scotty told him everything about Katrina. To cheer up Scotty, Brom Bones got them some tea. After that Scotty went to sing to the dancers.

"Hope you get lonely tonight"

_"I could go for a tipsy tailgate kiss,_

_baby taste the moonshinin' off of your lips,_

_I want to see that want ya smile,_

_still got me hooked been hooked for awhile."_

_"If you got a bottle you ain't opened yet,_

_and an empty spot beside ya in ya bed,_

_if you got some room for a litte regret,_

_let me know girl I've already left"_

_"If you're feline' what I'm feline' let's mix it up,_

_you got my number baby hit me up,_

_I, hope you get lonely tonight,_

_we ain't gotta make up just kiss me,_

_we could straight up blame it on the whiskey,_

_you ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no,_

_I hope you get lonely tonight"_

_"I don't care if you're spinnin' in the neon,_

_or burnin' up the sheets with my tee on,_

_either way the thought is turning me on,_

_and I can't shake it girl I'm wide awake, so"_

_"If you're feline' what I'm feline' let's mix it up,_

_you got my number baby hit me up,_

_if you need a little late night pick me up,_

_I, hope you get lonely tonight,_

_we ain't gotta make up just kiss me,_

_we could straight up blame it on the whiskey,_

_you ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no,_

_I hope you get lonely tonight"_

_"Hope you get lonely,_

_Hope you get lonely,_

_Hope you get lonely tonight,_

_Girl"_

_"If you're feline' what I'm feel in' let's mix it up,_

_you got my number baby hit me up,_

_if you need a little late night pick me up,_

_I, hope you get lonely tonight,_

_we ain't gotta make up just kiss me,_

_we could straight up blame it on the whiskey,_

_you ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no,_

_I hope you get lonely tonight"_

Ichabod was starting to dance faster with Katrina. Seeing this made the other dancers speed up too. Brom Bones and some of his friends were watching. They looked at the stage and saw the musicians speed up too. Scotty noticed something wasn't right.

"Are we speeding up?" Scotty asked.

The men didn't hear him over the music. Scotty began playing his guitar a little faster. This was tuff. Scotty kept using all his effort to keep up. He grew tired as he keep playing and put more movement into his guitar playing. Almost like a rock star. Ichabod danced even faster, which inspired others to do the same. Scotty was totally helpless and desperate. He sweated and gave a nervous impression. Finally the ending part of the song came on and everyone danced even more faster that Scotty couldn't take it anymore. At last, the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered for Ichabod, the man of the hour. On the stage, everyone saw Scotty collapse face flat on the ground in exhaustion. He sighed "Uhhhh" in relief. Every dancer and musician laughed so hard at this display. Scotty's pokemon laughed to though they also went to comfort him. Ichabod, Katrina, Brom Bones, and some of their friends approached and looked down at him.

"Are you ok?" Ichabod laughed.

Scotty turned his head up slowly, still lying down.

"Go slower next time please?" Scotty pleaded.

Everyone laughed again and helped him up.

After the dance Ichabod joined Baltus Van Tassel, Scotty, Brom Bones and some older men, smoking their pipes and telling ghost stories. Except Scotty didn't smoke of course. They told of the woman in white who haunted the dark glen at Raven Rock. A man spoke up.

"She was on her way home when a snow storm started. She went under the rock for shelter, but it did know good. She froze to death and they say that you can still hear her loud shriek just before a storm." He said. The men smoked their pipes and nodded their heads in agreement. Now Brom Bones spoke up.

"A fearful thing happened to Hans Van Ripper, he chased by no other than ghost of the Headless Horseman, he was nearly taken to hell when he reached the church bridge first beating out the headless ghost who all of a sudden vanished in a flash of fire." Brom Bones said.

He lighted his pipe with a match as his way of symboling the fire flash. His listens all shook their heads and said "Lucky old Hans."

As for Scotty he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Brom Bones, that did not happen." Scotty laughed.

"Laugh all you want Scotty, but I'm serious." Brom Bones said.

This told more tales as time went by. The more that told, the more nervous though impressed Ichabod got, and the more amused Scotty got, not believing a word, but still got eager to ask questions.

Excuse me guys." Ichabod said.

He walked back into the house temporarily. Now that he was gone for now Baltus seized his chance to talk.

"Scotty? Baltus asked. "Ichabod told about what went down between you two. Using a man to make the other jealous doesn't sound like my daughter."

Scotty tried not to anger the man even further. His calm lecture was enough.

"Mr. Van Tassel I'm serious, she's lying, believe me." Scotty pleaded.

"What if your wrong?" A man asked.

"Then I humbly apologize." Scotty said. "But if I'm right, then she should know how bad it is because that's something only cruel people would do. Using someone who really loves will break his heart in process if you get your real crush to like you."

Katrina accidentally over heard and began to fell bad.

The party now began to break. The old farmers gathered their families and were heard for sometime rattling along the roads over the distance hills.

Ichabod and Scotty were the last to leave and for good reason. Ichabod wanted to propose to Katrina in private and Scotty wanted to say goodbye to everyone.

Scotty got each pokemon set up. Luxray and Entei would walk themselves, Darkrai, Staravia, Combee, Castform, Volbeat, Jirachi, Deoxys, the Drifloons, Celebi, Beedrill, Butterfree, Ninjask, Rotom, Lunatone, Solrock, and Dusknoir fly on their own. Lugia carried Monferno, Prinplup and Lombre, Latios carried Seedot, Sneasel and Snorunt and Latias carried Victini, Burmy, and Aipom and the three flying types did it while flying, Heatran carried Garchomp, Torterra carried Absol, Roserade, Lumineon, Flareon, Kirlia and Gallade, Drapion walked alone and Scotty, and Minun rode on Metagross. Once they were ready Ichabod went up to them.

"Ichabod… I might owe you an apology." Scotty confessed.

"No you were right." Ichabod said sadly. "I should of listened."

"It's not your fault." Scotty said.

"Katrina over heard what you said and she feels bad now and she's sorry." Ichabod said. "What are you still doing here?"

"I needed to say goodbye to everyone." Scotty answered.

"Like goodbye, see you tomorrow?" Ichabod asked.

Scotty shook his head.

"My time here is done, I will take my pokemon to the airport and will be on our way home." Scotty said.

"Hey, the path your taking is the path to my home, we can go together." Ichabod said.

"That's a great idea." Scotty said.

At a very witching time of night Ichabod mounted Old Gunpowder and the two friends set out for home. The night looked spooky and terrifying. All the tales of ghosts and goblins that Ichabod heard that evening now suddenly came back to him, Scotty on the other hand didn't give a scare. The night grew darker and darker. Ichabod tried to relax himself by talking since he had company.

"So uh those tales do they sound familiar here?" Ichabod asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? I can't even remember the first one." Scotty laughed.

Scotty wasn't afraid at all, the night didn't bother him one bit, and those ghost tales meant nothing to him.

"Why'd you ask?" Scotty asked.

"Well uh… you ever wonder what about what you don't see every day?" Ichabod asked.

"Not really." Scotty answered.

"Not even the woman in white?" Ichabod added.

Scotty's shot up right at him. There was no hiding what he was thinking from him.

"It's the ghost stories isn't it?" Scotty asked in disbelief.

"Well not those stories exactly." Ichabod answered.

"Ichabod, Brom Bones is playing with your head, there are no ghost or goblins out here, there's no such thing." Scotty corrected.

"Yeah, but they sound real, whenever I walk home I think see things that the wise wives told me about." Ichabod said.

"If you have a phobia, you should surpass it, if you don't the harder things will…"

Ichabod cut Scotty went he stopped Gunpowder. The pokemon stopped too.

"What are you doing?" Scotty asked.

The path lead straight Raven Rock.

"Scotty, I know you think it's nothing, but some people think different so let's stop and look around.

"Fine." Scotty said. They all looked to the left of them, then to right to see the woman in white. They saw nothing. Scotty was losing his patience.

"Ok let's go." Scotty said.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a groan. Ichabod's teeth chattered.

"What was that?" Scotty asked. It turned out to be two tree branches rubbing on each other.

"Quiet you stupid trees!" Scotty ordered.

Ichabod looked at him in confusion since that wouldn't stop them.

"What?" Scotty asked.

They careful passed by the rock, but more danger was up ahead.

"Look kid, I just think it's necessary to cautious at a time like this, even if the woman in white wasn't real we could see..." Ichabod started.

"Squirrels, chipmunks, raccoons, bats, insects, nothing dangerous." Scotty corrected.

"I just don't wanna attracted any unwanted attention." Ichabod suggested.

"Come on pal, what could possibly be watching us right now?" Scotty asked.

Scotty had to say it. Something was watching them.

The road lead to a small brook at a dark hollow called Wiley Swamp. A few rough logs formed a bridge.

"We'd better make several trips." Ichabod suggested.

All the pokemon who can fly or levitate flew over while everyone else crossed. Minun, Victini, Burmy and Aipom went first. Then, Seedot, Sneasel and Snowunt and then Lumineon and Absol. Roserade, Lombre, Prinplup, Hitmontop and Monferno crossed. Kirlia and Gallade crossed before Garchomp went. He crossed carefully sense he was bigger. Now Ichabod tried to careful dash across the bridge, but old Gunpowder came to a short stop and refused to move. Luxray and Entei looked at the dark shadow of the grove and sensed something over there. The other pokemon across the bridge saw it too and they pointed to it. As Ichabod tried to get Gunpowder moving Scotty looked at the grove where his friends were pointing but, couldn't see in the dark. Finally, he saw it and began to scare a bit.

"Um Ichabod?" Scotty asked nervously.

"Yes?" Ichabod replied.

"Ever get the feeling your being watched?" Scotty asked.

"All the time." Ichabod answered. In the dark shadow of the grove they saw something, something huge and towering. Their hearts began to thump as Ichabod asked "Who…are…you?". There was no reply. He said again "Who are you?…speak." Still no answer.

"_Scotty what do we do_?" Luxray asked in his language.

"Don't worry it's probably just our imagination." Scotty answered.

"Alright Gunpowder we can't stay here forever." Ichabod said. "Now show some hustle. He ya!"

Ichabod kicked Gunpowder who finally started moving. Scotty gave the word and Luxray, Entei, Metagross and Heatran jumped over the stream and grabbed the others and began moving again, but the shadow figure was also in motion, he rode a horse and managed to even up the pace.

"Who are you! And what do you want?!" Scotty demanded. He still didn't talk.

Celebi tried to pounce on him, but somehow missed his head. She was confused. Scotty revealed a green sword. The stranger took his own sword and the two clashed. Scotty aim for his head, but the sword hit nothing. Metagross used psychic to make the stranger and his horse trip and fall. They got back up and went to the top of a hill, revealing what he was. The stranger was headless, not only that, he carried his head in front of him on the saddle.

"HOLY CRAP HE'S REAL!" Scotty yelled. Now he and Ichabod gave their rides some fierce kicks to get them going and they all leaped into action, but the stranger started full jump with them. Away they dashed stones flying, sparks flashing on every ground, over logs, through bushes, down hills.

"Faster, Faster." Ichabod urged old Gunpowder when suddenly the pokemon saw a huge log, hard enough to jump over. Luxray and Entei jumped over, Ichabod and Gunpowder jumped over and followed, the flying types flew over, but Torterra, Drapion Metagross and Heatran had the most trouble. They jumped which caused Scotty and pokemon riding them to go airborne and Scotty's backpack which held the pokeballs to hold his pokemon, slipped out of arms and fell to earth. Ichabod looked back to see what happened when suddenly his saddle slipped off from beneath him, it fell to earth trampled by the demon horse. Ichabod climbed desperately to Gunpowder's neck as they raced for they lives.

"Hans Van Ripper is gonna be furious when he realizes I lost his saddle." Ichabod said.

"Did you seriously just say that?!" Scotty asked in annoyances.

The little pokemon pointed at the church bridge up ahead.

"If we can reach that bridge, we're safe." Ichabod said.

Scotty looked back and saw the Headless Horseman behind them,

"What are we going to do about him? He's catching up." Scotty said.

Ichabod had an idea.

"Luxray, Entei get on both his sides." Ichabod ordered.

"What are you doing?" Scotty asked.

"Just trust me." Ichabod said.

Luxray and Entei closed in on the Headless Horseman. He tried to kill them with his sword when Luxray used protect which the stranger to break his sword.

"Use quick attack!" Scotty ordered.

Luxray and Entei got the goblin closer and Ichabod and Scotty got ready to kick.

"Steady." Ichabod said. "NOW!"

They kicked the Headless Horseman off the horse to the ground, his horse was too far away. The pokemon got close to each other.

"Darkai, Luxray, Entei use quick attack to speed us all up." Scotty ordered.

And they did so.

"Deoxys finish him with hyper beam." Scotty ordered.

Deoxys gave it everything he had and fired at the defenseless goblin. He screamed in pain as he exploded. Everyone cheered in victory and flew right over the bridge. Just when it seemed they were safe something was thrown at them. It was the broken sword of the Headless Horseman. It scared Gunpowder and the pokemon making Ichabod and Scotty fall to the ground. They looked across the bridge and the weakened horseman back on his horse, the horse was smarter than it seemed. He was about to give up when he saw Scotty's world ring. Gunpowder and the pokemon saw they dropped their riders and went to back for them. Ichabod ran when he saw that Scotty couldn't get up because a rock was on his leg. Ichabod looked at the pokemon and Gunpowder than back at Scotty, he knew one thing, he was the only true friend had so he went back to the rock off him. While he was at Ichabod looked across the bridge, hoping the ghostly horseman vanish in a flash fire and brimstone. Instead, he saw the goblin rising in his stirps in the very acted of healing his head at them. Ichabod pushed the rock off of Scotty's leg, when he got up he throw his sword at the goblin. It stabbed into his heart causing his horse to vanish. At the same time, the head came down at the victims, it hit them with a tremendous crash! They fell down hard. Gunpowder and the pokemon caught up to them.

"Ok new rule, never be last to leave a party when it's really dark." Scotty suggested.

"Good idea." Ichabod said. He sat up and saw the Headless Horseman turn to stone and disintegrate realizing what sword it was. "The Emerald Sword."

Scotty nodded. Suddenly he became woozy.

"I fell… weird." Scotty said collapsing.

Ichabod comforted him. He saw that his ring was flashing gray. Just then, Scotty saw something grab Ichabod, but couldn't tell do to his wooziness. Ichabod screamed in fear while Scotty cried to see his friend getting hurt. After that, he passed out.

* * *

Scotty woke in some kind of dimension. He herd an evil laugh. He turned and saw the Headless Horseman.

"YOU!" Scotty yelled.

"That's right. You cried for mercy and it was so entertaining." The Headless Horseman said. "You see after throwing my head at you the impact allowed me to save myself by getting inside your ring."

"That's impossible." Scotty said.

"It is possible." The Headless Horseman corrected. "Now, each time you get angry I will grow stronger and be free from this dimension and you will be my servant."

"NEVER!" Scotty yelled.

"I'm not finished yet." The Headless Horseman said. "You may only use the power of your ring when your in the sunlight, the darkness helps me hold it back. While I'm here I will send my top soldiers to do my job in invading Earth, but that's not the worst part you have no idea what will happen next."

"What is?" Scotty asked.

"You'll find out soon." The Headless Horseman said. "In the mean time you may enjoy the rest of your life being free, but your anger will became bigger than it should be making me stronger then I'll be free to do what please."

"I'll never let you out." Scotty said.

"I know you won't, but your friends won't be careful enough, I don't think you will be able to, but if I were you I would find something to do that's peaceful and some good friends to keep sane." The Headless Horseman suggested. "So this is goodbye for now."

"Wait, where's Ichabod?" Scotty asked.

"You will never know. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Headless Horseman laughed.

* * *

Scotty woke up in the Van Tassel's home. He saw Brom Bones, Katrina, Baltus and some citizens.

"What happened?" Scotty asked. He then realized his left arm was wearing a cast.

"You got in some kind of an accident." Baltus answered.

"It was no accident." Scotty corrected. "It was the Headless Horseman."

"My story was… true?" Brom Bones asked.

Scotty nodded.

"Where's Ichabod?" He asked.

"That's the one thing we can't find out." Baltus answered. "We found Gunpowder eating grass at his cottage, the saddle trampled in the dirt with some hoove prints and Ichabod's hat next to a shattered pumpkin, but Ichabod himself was never found."

"And heres your backpack and sword." Brom Bones added.

"You need to rest." Katrina said.

"But my friends are waiting." Scotty said.

"We'll take you to the airport tomorrow." A man said.

"We'll mail your friends saying you'll be back tomorrow." Brom Bones added.

"Thanks guys." Scotty said.

After the disappearance of Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones and Katrina were married. Hans Van Ripper believe that Ichabod was still alive, but some people wouldn't believe such nonsense. Scotty tried to convince everyone of the temper problem the Headless Horseman gave him, but people didn't believe him either, expect Brom Bones, Katrina and Baltus Van Tassel. The wise wives new that Ichabod was at least spirited away and the ghost of he and the Headless Horseman would hunt the church bridge at each witching time of night at Sleepy Hollow.

**Well readers that's the end, but what happened to Ichabod and Scotty's situation will be solved in a fanfiction called "Lucifer's Last Stand". I'm not done with it yet, but I will be soon and I won't stop until it's finished. Sorry if I made some spelling mistakes**. **I don't own the song "Hope you get lonely tonight", it's sang by Cole Swindell. Also, Scotty is from my version of "Kickin it: Dojo Day Care". Scotty's temper will get worse during Regular Show on Cartoon Network. I'll tell you "Lucifer's Last Stand" is finished by making a chapter in this story that says so. Please review, it's part of big series.**


	2. Author's note

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. The next isn't done yet, but I posted some of it. It's called "Pokemon Galatic Battle Tournament. Just check my screen file and you'll find.**


End file.
